


Use Your Words

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Show and Tell [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eddie POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, giving up control, it's more about the emotional journey, we're in eddie's head while he's getting head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: “This is ridiculous.” He moaned in sync with another upward lash.It took a moment for him to realize that Buck had paused in his work. The heat against his thighs had evaporated and the tongue which had been slowly torturing him, by his own command, was gone. There was only the unsteady rhythm of two breaths.Eddie’s head shot up in surprise to meet Buck’s look of disapproval. He swallowed.“You know the rules.” How could he look so dangerously sexy with his eyebrow raised and his lips pink from overuse?That’s how. “You have to tell me what you want. I will only do what you tell me to do.”In which, Buck teaches Eddie that asking for (demanding) what he wants isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Show and Tell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766488
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys, and I want Eddie to learn that it's okay to ask for what he wants. So I thought we'd start in the bedroom. Yes, this is part of the Show and Tell series, but you can also read this on it's own.
> 
> Let me know what you think and come scream at me on tumblr at [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs).

“Keep going.”

Eddie’s command was tempered by a moan of delight but it was followed nonetheless. Somewhere near the end of the bed, his partner continued to lick up his shaft, occasionally flicking a tongue under his head but returning to the task at hand every time; just as he’d been told to do. Eddie locked eyes on Buck’s shoulders, holding himself up by his elbows. _That can’t be comfortable_ , he reached an arm out to massage the man’s shoulder but Buck was quick to slap it away with a warning in his eyes. His mouth continued with the work he’d been instructed, tongue rough and wet and stoking the fire in his stomach.

“More downward strokes.” Eddie curled his hand into the sheets rather than roll his eyes. _That would be rude, right? To roll your eyes while your boyfriend is going down on you?_ It didn’t stop the flush of embarrassment from coloring his face. Buck did as he was told without question.

The change in direction still had him coiling in pleasure but it wasn’t the same.

“Nope, I preferred it the other way.”

Buck returned to his earlier ministrations, elbows pressed into the mattress and legs kicking out behind him. He felt completely exposed, Eddie tried not to recoil at the thought. Here he was, completely naked, while Buck was happily working away, fully clothed. It was…strangely erotic? That did him in, apparently. The sight of his boyfriend’s impossibly long, clothed legs dangling over the mattress while he licked his boyfriend’s cock, was what finally made Eddie throw an arm over his eyes to hide his shame. Distracted, languid, lust-filled shame.

“This is ridiculous.” He moaned in sync with another upward lash.

It took a moment for him to realize that Buck had paused in his work. The heat against his thighs had evaporated and the tongue which had been slowly torturing him, by his own command, was gone. There was only the unsteady rhythm of two breaths.

Eddie’s head shot up in surprise to meet Buck’s look of disapproval. He swallowed.

“You know the rules.” How could he look so dangerously sexy with his eyebrow raised and his lips pink from overuse? _That’s how_. “You have to tell me what you want. I will only do what you tell me to do.” Eddie tried to glare but his brain was a little fuzzy at the moment. He was torn between finding the whole thing ridiculous and ridiculously hot.

He chose to embrace the latter. With Buck otherwise occupied, Eddie was able to finally reach out and play with those blond curls that he only wore at home. “And if I want to touch you?” His voice felt thick and heavy, hopefully it sounded sexier outside his head (things were still bordering on ridiculous).

“We’ll get to that.” Buck promised, looking up at him expectantly.

What he _wanted_ , was to have sex with his boyfriend and catch the baseball game in an hour. But Buck wanted to try something and Eddie had never been able to say no to him. Not when it came to this – to them. Even if he couldn’t concentrate on anything for longer than a minute. His nails scrapped against Buck’s scalp and the man nuzzled into his hand instinctually.

This he could do: touch Buck in ways he knew he liked; ways that would make him melt until he couldn’t say no to Eddie. That was always a two-way street between them. It hadn’t taken Eddie long to learn that Buck _loved_ to be petted and scratched and generally caressed. That he could do.

But this: commanding him, coming up with things that he liked, using his words while his boyfriend was pleasuring him.

_Ridiculous_.

His hand fell away with a sigh. “Why did I agree to this again?” It was meant to be said fondly but Buck sat straighter, out of Eddie’s reach.

“Do you want me to stop?”

He felt bad for admitting that he considered Buck’s offer. He hadn’t done anything wrong and Eddie was enjoying the work Buck was putting in to pleasuring him – even if the attention made him self-conscious. And at the first sign of trouble, Buck was offering him an out.

He could take it. Pull his boyfriend up and flip them over. Massage those shoulders and biceps. Run his hands over the swell of Buck’s ass and pull him close so he could slip one finger inside and then two. It wouldn’t be hard to take control – pleasure Buck and himself – get the afternoon he had planned on having all along.

But there was a small fire under his hipbones that ignited the moment Buck had propositioned him over lunch. There was something about it that made Eddie curious and maybe a little excited.

“Roll your tongue clockwise around the head and then over.” Clinical. Precise. But it got his needs across.

The bright, proud smile on Buck’s face should not have made Eddie feel so light. The butterflies in his chest felt like a juvenile crush despite the source of the giddiness, but he just looked so happy.

“Your clockwise or mine?”

He had to think about it, visualize what he wanted before he spoke. He flushed with anticipation as the words tumbled from his lips. “Yours.”

And Buck went to work. 

Eddie knew it was a move he enjoyed so the jolt through his system was to be expected. Shannon had done it, Catherine Heinrich in 11th grade did it, Buck did it; it was easy to ask for him to do it again. _It should be easier._ He watched his partner lick and roll his tongue, felt the correlating sensations, heard his heartbeat ringing in his ears. _He’s doing what you wanted him to do_. So he could ask for more, right?

He wasn’t a prude. Buck consistently called him ‘insatiably horny’ but really, it was Eddie’s way of enjoying what he had while it was still his to have. Nearly a year into their relationship, and he still woke up to an empty bed and felt the floor fall out from under him. Then he’d hear the shower turn off or smell fresh coffee in the kitchen and he had to take a few deep breaths to remind himself that Buck wasn’t going anywhere.

It didn’t stop the self-deprecating part of his brain that screamed _one day, he’ll wake up and realize he can do better._ And it wasn’t true, he knew it wasn’t. Buck loved him and was probably the first person in his life who had more abandonment issues than him – not that they talked about it much. It made them cling to each other in the best way possible.

So even if nothing ever did happen, Eddie was going to enjoy this thing between them for as long as he was allowed.

That was one thing.

“Uh…switch it up.”

Talking about what he wanted was another thing.

“To what?”

Eddie shrugged a little helplessly, hoping it came off as endearing and Buck would give him a break. “Surprise me?”

He should have known better. “Think again, pretty boy.” And really, that wasn’t fair.

_He wanted to do this. He wanted to try something new. So ask for something new._

“Umm…” Eddie was not blushing; he definitely wasn’t blushing. His skin was just redder than before, brought on by the words coming out of his mouth and the accompanying images. “Hold the base tightly with one hand and pull while you suck the tip.”

At his command, Buck shifted his weight so he could place a firm grip on the base of his shaft, but paused before following through. “Twist?”

He nodded his head but Buck didn’t move until he finally chocked out “yeah.”

_Oh._

He liked that move. The mix of sensations driving him in different directions was making him dizzy. He’d always wanted to try it, imagined trying it on Buck or maybe asking him to be a little firmer in his touches. The man had fucking strong hands, would it kill him to use them more?

“Squeeze.” The words came out in a moan before he realized what he was saying. Buck did it anyways and Eddie nearly choked on his tongue.

So that had been a good decision at least.

It wasn’t that they never talked about what they wanted in the bedroom (/couch/floor/shower/car/one time against the kitchen counter that hurt his back). They had set very clear boundaries about their likes and dislikes and the hard ‘no’s. Eddie wasn’t as experienced as Buck, but he had a good understanding of what felt good in the past and they enjoyed exploring things together. There was just something about having to come up with a game plan in the moment, while his head would definitely prefer to be elsewhere, and then give actual instructions. It was overwhelming to say the least. But so far it had been going well.

Maybe he could keep going.

“Let go.” He did. “Go back to that thing you were doing uh licking up.” He vaguely gestured in the direction he was aiming for but Buck seemed to get the picture. “Flatten your tongue.” He really could tell Buck to do anything and he’d do. This giant, amazing man, all broad shoulders and big heart, would do whatever Eddie asked of him.

He felt a bubble of laughter burst breathlessly over his lips. “Good boy.”

Eddie twitched at the extra pressure against his cock but the look on Buck’s face told him it wasn’t an accident. _He liked that_.

“I’ll remember that for next time” he promised, which earned him another swipe.

_Okay_ , Eddie’s head fell back against the pillow as Buck continued in his task, _he could enjoy this._ He could let himself float away a little as he gave over to the pleasure. He loved this; loved him. As with everything, Buck worked to please others and the bedroom had been no exception. Eddie also returned the favor because he _loved_ the way Buck would arch against the bed and make this intoxicating whimpering sound like he was begging for more. Always so eager.

Right about now, Buck would usually switch it up just a little to keep him on his toes and try to pull a smile out of him – he wasn’t oblivious to how closely they watched each other when they were like this.

Buck hadn’t switched it up. Just kept running his tongue up and down his shaft in measured strokes; as he’d been instructed to do. Right. He wouldn’t do anything without Eddie’s command. The expected wave of shame didn’t hit him this time, but a flash of lust clouded his eyes at the thought.

_Anything he wanted, Buck would give it to him_.

Okay, then.

“Hey.” It came out as more of a humming than an actual word but Buck pulled away at the slightest indication from him – which only made Eddie want to keep going. The urge to tug his hair wasn’t as strong this time but he still drew a finger over the furrow of his brow; a brief ‘thank you’. He could pet and scratch later; this was about his pleasure. What he wanted. Buck was still looking up at Eddie expectantly, waiting for instruction with wide, eager eyes. Eyes barely blue for their dark haze; good to know he was enjoying himself, too. _Just for Eddie_.

“Put the tip of your tongue on the back of your mouth.” Buck obliged with a curious eye but Eddie raised an eyebrow as a warning not to ask any questions. This was about what he wanted. “Now take me in your mouth.” The surge of warmth that traced down his spine as he instructed his partner only added fuel to the fire in his stomach.

When Buck did as he was instructed, swallowing as much of Eddie as he could, he still wore a suspicious expression. Eddie knew it was coming but held in his smirk until Buck came up for air a few passes later.

“That’s how you did it.” Buck accused, giving a light slap to Eddie’s thigh in admonition. “I knew you could never relax that much.” He hadn’t meant to lie; it was just easier than admitting his gag reflex was shit. It wasn’t as though Buck could _tell_ at the time.

“Would you like to scold me or keep going?” Eddie tilted he head with a look he hoped portrayed innocence, but really, there wasn’t a lot of feeling in his face and his brain was slowly melting into a puddle so who knew what was going on up there.

Almost immediately, Buck was rolling his eyes before throwing his head down to do as he was told, albeit a little more aggressively. Eddie didn’t mind in the least. The two of them set a steady pace, Buck sucking and bobbing his head in time with little words of encouragement Eddie seemed to utter instinctually.

“God, you are so good at that.” His hand found Buck’s hair but he wasn’t stopped, so he squeezed just a little bit to encourage him. His hair was so fucking soft when they weren’t at work. When he wasn’t Firefighter Buckley with his style pulled back. Here, he could run his fingers through them; feel the soft brush of his scalp contrasting the firm, constant pressure against his cock. “How are you so good at that?” Wait. “No, I don’t care about that. You’re mine now.”

He’d never said it out loud before. Not like that. Not with this clawing at his chest that felt _possessive_ and a little feral. No one else got to have Buck like this. No one else got to see him like this: hair mussed, lips red and swollen, wicked enjoyment and a little joy mixed into his expression. _Just Eddie_.

Just the thought of it, and Eddie wanted to hold him down, thrust into Buck’s mouth and take full control.

“Hold my hipbones.” He commanded breathlessly. Buck would have smirked if his mouth weren’t so full but as it was, his eyes were dancing with delight. _He wanted this too,_ Eddie realized. _Wanted him to take control._

In a move that wasn’t exactly what he’d been instructed to do – but Eddie would let it slide – Buck pressed his palms against his thighs and pushed up towards his hips. He massaged the muscles as he went, finally wrapping two, firm hands around Eddie’s hips.

Eddie twisted away so quickly; he hadn’t even realized what he was doing.

The air in the room dropped instantly. Their breath came fast and loud but neither moved for a moment. _What had just happened_?

Buck figured it out first, eyes as wide as his smile. “Are you ticklish there?”

“What? No.” Not that he was aware of.

To test his theory, Buck repeated his movement, curling his fingers just underneath his hipbones. Eddie twitched but Buck’s hands followed, dancing across the sensitive skin that sent different shivers down his spine. The laughter that erupted from his chest was downright giddy. _What the hell?_

“Okay. Yes. Stop!” He managed between giggles – not that Eddie would ever call it that. Buck slowly pulled away, resting back on his elbows. The air remained still between them, the energy and anticipation of the last few minutes had fallen away. Now it was just quietly them. Eddie watched as Buck swallowed, his jaw shifting back and forth to relax the, no doubt, sore muscles. This was as good a time as any for a quick break.

“Grab a drink of water.” As always, Buck obeyed, disappearing below the bed to momentarily retrieve the water bottle he’d left at the foot of the bed. Eddie watched his boyfriend, bringing a hand down to lazily stroke himself to fill the time. Buck slapped his hand away as he had been all afternoon, replacing it with his own while he popped the cap with the other. He tipped the open bottle into his mouth, a few droplets of water falling onto the sheets when the angle was a bit too shallow. He tried to wipe away the evidence of his misstep but it only made the wet spot bigger and Eddie’s chuckle louder. Even looking debauched and flushed with desire, hand slowly working his shaft like an instinct, Buck still managed to find ways to be endearing. How did he do that? _How did he get so lucky?_

His confession came quietly and unexpected as he watched Buck swallow another sip. “I didn’t even know I was ticklish there.” Not with all his partners. No one had ever found that spot but Buck pulled it out of him without even trying. And if _that_ wasn’t a metaphor for their entire relationship…

“See what happens when you take the time to explore?” Buck was back to being cheeky and flirtatious which meant he was properly hydrated and ready to continue. He waited until the bottle was secured beside the bed before clearing his throat.

“Well,” Eddie snapped playfully. “Continue what you were doing before.”

“Yes, Sir.”

His body seized at the words, mind flashing back to the days when he would stand at attention and shout those words over the sound of gunfire. He held Buck’s hair to keep him still as he settled his nerves. Touching Buck always grounded him.

“No.” He kept his tone gentle but firm.

The softness in his eyes told Eddie that Buck understood before he felt the quick nod. “Noted.” He returned the nod, an acceptance of his apology. Slowly, his hands returned to the mattress.

Even as Eddie came back to earth, Buck didn’t move. Waiting. _He’ll always wait for you_. A heady desire he was growing too familiar with, overtook the sudden wave of emotions and he let it consume him.

“I believe I told you to keep going.”

The ferocity pulsing under his skin seemed to seep into Buck’s expression, grinning wildly before returning to his allotted task. Eddie’s head hit the pillow as he gave himself over to the mouth that told him stories and whispered loving words and kept him safe in the midst of danger.

“God, I love your mouth.”

It was becoming easier. Not entirely naturally but not so uncomfortable that he would let himself overthink the things he said in the haze of pleasure. And there was pleasure. Blinding, seizing, rolling pleasure. But there could be more.

“Hollow your cheeks for me as you go.” He’d barely finished his sentence before he felt the pressure increase. _Perfect. More._

“Hold me down.” He’d forgive himself for the desperation in his voice when he didn’t have an urgent need to feel those arms around him. “Used your forearm to hold me down.” Buck’s eyes went wide he almost lost his rhythm. Eddie’s chuckle rumbled in his chest, turning into a strangled gasp when the weight of Buck’s forearm pressed against his pelvis and just _held_.

He could carry Eddie if he wanted to – not easily, he wasn’t a light man, but he could. Toss him over one of those broad shoulders and throw him on the bed. But instead, he took Eddie’s lead, drawing his own pleasure from watching him.

Eddie was so fucking lucky they were already dating because he was never going to let go of this feeling.

“Suck harder.” He winced with a small chuckle. “A little less. That’s it.”

He was close. The steady rhythm and dizzying thoughts were building in his stomach at an alarming rate. He wanted to thrust his hips, pull himself to the finish line, but Buck’s arm kept a constant pressure as he knew it would. No matter what his body demanded, he would make Buck draw the last of his desire. Would command it of him.

Rising onto his forearms, he ordered: “Look at me.”

Buck did as he was told, tilting his chin enough to find him over top of his arm. The roof of his mouth scraped over the tip of his cock with ever pass. Eddie fought to keep his eyes open at the sudden, new sensation. The steady, unblinking eye contact of bright blue eyes that had lost their hue completely, left him breathless.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, you know that?”

The vibration from Buck’s chest rumbled through Eddie’s entire being and his head fell back. But he raised it again so he could watch. He wanted to see the flush of his own cock disappearing into bright pink lips until he climaxed. But most importantly, he wanted Buck to do whatever he told him to do.

“Hum again.”

The vibration took the same path but he held his gaze this time. Those beautiful eyes; the ones he had spent three eyes staring into: Sizing him up, admiring his work ethic, finding companionship, recognizing the same love he felt reflected back at him. The edges of his vision grew blurry.

“I’m gonna cum.” He made no move to stop Buck but he had to give him the option; he always gave him the option. “You don’t have to” Buck dropped his tongue as his sign of approval before Eddie saw stars.

_Fuck_

His body betrayed his strength and collapsed onto the bed as he finished. For a moment, all he could hear was his own heart pounding out a samba, but as his breathing slowed, he returned his attention to the man licking the inside of his own mouth like a kitten finishing a bowl of cream.

“I guess that answers that question.” He chuckled, but there was no energy in it, fully devoted to the man before him. He looked so pretty like this: sated and proud, pulling himself up to sit on his knees. Watching Eddie. Waiting for his next instruction.

“I want to kiss you just to see what I taste like.”

_So he was still saying whatever popped into his head, then._

He didn’t have time to second guess his own confession because Buck was crawling up his body with unprecedented swiftness. And then his tongue was licking into his mouth the way he’d lapped at his own just moments ago, pressing his tongue to Eddie’s in a deliberate move to obey.

He tasted…fine. A little bit of coffee – he would definitely need to cut back – but mostly just earthy. It was never something he thought about enjoying but he had always been curious. Apparently today was the day for just going for it. “It’s alright, but I prefer the taste of you.” That much was true. Buck tasted like sea salt in a way that made him want to try the Chocolate Syrup Disaster of Labor Day again. Not all of it had been a disaster, according to Eddie. Buck never let him forget how much it cost to clean the couch cushions.

He could think about that later. Right now, he was pulling Buck to lay beside him, to wrap his arms around his waist and just hold him close. His entire body still tingled and his right side danced where the fabric of Buck’s jeans rubbed his own sensitive skin. It was too much and not enough. Just like his time with the man in his arms. Buck was still hard. He’d promised that this wasn’t about him but Eddie hummed in anticipation as a scheme formed in his mind.

“I have my rule for when it’s your turn in, say” he evaluated the thrum of his veins relaxing into his skin “three minutes?” Buck shrugged nonchalantly – though he’d perked up a little when Eddie said ‘rules’. Right. The scheme.

“I don’t want you to talk at all. Anything you need to say to me, you can say with your body – within reason, of course.” A wicked voice took over his body. “I want to hear you moan for me. Got that?” Buck’s response was to roll Eddie fully on to his back and attack his lips with a vicious exchange of tongue and teeth.

Apparently, he’d understood.

As they naturally pulled away, Eddie tucked his boyfriend against his side once again. They were quiet for a moment, gentle breaths and shifting sheets the only sound in the room. He could lay here forever, Eddie decided. Naked and satisfied and holding this amazing man who wanted to be a part of his life because it made them _both_ happy; they both wanted it.

The slightest movement pulled Eddie’s attention to Buck who looked over at him expectantly. “So?”

He laughed, he had to. But he squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulder and obliged his inquiry. “It was good. A little weird, but good.” And then, because he could, he dropped a kiss to those impossibly bright lips. “Thank you for the suggestion.” The absolute delight on his face made Eddie flush with pride.

Screw the game. He wanted to lay here forever - and they would, after he’d satisfied his partner. He could ask for what he wanted, couldn’t he. So he did. “Can we stay like this for a minute?” He sighed contentedly.

Buck’s nod scraped his cheek and he nuzzled into the motion. It was so easy to curl into him; be consumed and yet consume. A partnership. Even when one was leading the other. Always together. Maybe they really could stay like this forever.


End file.
